Going to The Chapel
by msgrits
Summary: Sara is getting married. Is Grissom too late? Watch out. You might trip over the fluff. COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Author: Ms Grits

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI but I do own a satellite dish.

Pairings: G/S and C/W

Notes: This is completely improbable, please beware of the fluff. No spoilers. Thanks to my fabu beta Kelly.

What's that I small? Oh yeah fluff

Chapter 1

"Warrick"

"Grissom"

There exchange was unusually formal for the two men. The night was dark and too sticky for Las Vegas. Grissom had come to the door dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, he was wearing his hair a bit short these days and his feet were bare.

Warrick pursed his lips and ground his teeth. "I assume Catherine is here."

"She doesn't want to see you."

"She doesn't know what she wants if you keep filling her head full of foolishness."

"Warrick I think you should go home and calm down."

The younger man clenched and unclenched his fist. "You can't have them both Grissom."

"What?" Even though his hearing has been perfect since the operation he couldn't believe that words that came from Warrick's mouth.

"You heard me. You can't have Catherine and Sara. You don't get dibs on everyone that works for you."

Grissom was stunned that his friend would say something like that to him. _Was he still his friend_. He went to close the door. "Warrick I am going to pretend that you didn't say that. Go home, cool down and call Catherine tomorrow." Grissom retreated behind the solid oak of the door.

Grissom poured Catherine another glass of wine. She sipped the dark liquid.

"Why is it that I am always harboring you from husbands and boyfriends?"

"Because, I have lousy taste in men." Catherine leaned her head against the cool leather of the couch. To Grissom's eye, she looked tense and overwhelmed.

"Not this time. I know you are mad at him right now but, Warrick is a good guy. He may have been the only one I approved of."

"Why is it that you are so good at my relationships and so bad at your own?"

Grissom ran aheavy hand over his hair. He chewed on one end his glasses "Warrick just accused me of wanting to have you and Sara both"

Catherine turned his face toward Grissom. "He said that? He's just mad. But you know Gris, you are going to have to do something! You two can't go on like this. I don't know if I should be telling you this. Hell, who else is going to tell you,

Sara is seeing someone and it's very serious!"


	2. 2

Chapter 2

"Serious?"

"Very."

Grissom reached for the wine and filled his glass to the rim. "How do you know?"

"She told Nicky. Nicky told War. War told me. You know how this stuff works."

"Who? When?"

"His name is Alan. He's an ER doc at the University. She met him when she went to process that domestic violence call we got over in the West Bend where the dog got shot."

"West Bend. That was only four months ago. He's already talking about marriage?" Grissom took several large gulps of wine. He felt like the walls were closing in on him. He mentally checked for the location of his migraine medicine.

"Yeah well. He's a little bit older, kind of knows what he wants."

"How much older?"

"Fourteen years."


	3. 3

Chapter 3

Warrick knocked on Grissom's door for the second time in 24 hours. He held out a six pack of imported beer in front of him. A white piece of cloth was tied around one of the bottles.

"Sorry"

"Forgiven," Grissom stepped aside to let Warrick in. "Catherine's not here you know."

"Ye ah I know. I started groveling early this morning. I don't think there is a flower left in Vegas, Lindsey is still laughing at me."

Grissom grinned remembering the plant that he had sent Sara. He opened one of the beers and offered Warrick one. He took one for himself and sat down in a large overstuffed chair.

"So what was the fight about?"

Warrick exhaled deeply. "She didn't tell you."

"She didn't want to talk about."

"What wasn't it about? An ex girlfriend showed up at my house while Cath was there. I opened the door and Tammy just waltzed right on in. Cath was watching TV and well it got ugly. Tammy called Cath a skinny white girl."

Grissom barked a laugh. "I bet that went over well."

"You can imagine. I had to throw Tammy out and then I had to try to explain myself. As you say, it didn't go over too well. Things have been very tense lately. We are getting serious and Cath is skittish. She says that she doesn't want to make another mistake. I told her that she couldn't live the rest of her life afraid." Warrick penetrated Grissom with an intense gaze.

"You used to be more subtle Warrick."

"It didn't seem to be working. Cath told you about the doc?"

"Yeah."

"Griss it's time you fish or cut bait. Stick or move man. Stick or move. "

Warrick opened another beer.


	4. 4

Chapter 3

Chapter 4

Sara looked at the ring again. It was gorgeous. It was two karats and practically flawless. The round stone looked wonderful on her finger. She looked across the table at Alan.

"It's beautiful. I don't know what to say."

"Say you will marry me. Say you will make me the happiest man in world."

Sara looked into Alan's green eyes. They reminded her of Grissom's blue ones... Grissom. Everything always led back to him, that is until now. Sara realized that she had to move on. Grissom had told her once that she deserved to have a life, this might be her only chance.

"Yes. I'll marry you Alan. I'll marry you. "

Grissom heard a pounding on his front door. What the hell? He had seen his CSI's more since the lab was being renovated than he ever did when they actually worked together.

He heard the door open before he could make it down the hall.

He glared at Catherine. "I told you to use that key was for emergencies."

Catherine grabbed his arm and propelled him towards his bedroom.

"This is an emergency. You have to get dressed right now."

She leaned in and sniffed at him. "When was the last time you took a shower?"

Grissom recoiled and back away from his longtime friend "What? Why?"

"Warrick stopped by Nicky's to get a game plan together. He's going to meet us here."

Catherine stepped into Grissom's bedroom closet and began rummaging through Grissom's clothes.

"Catherine what are you doing? What the hell is going on?"

Catherine held up a black linen shirt to Grissom's torso. "Hmmm...I am just not sure this does your eyes any justice. No matter we don't have much time. Nicky is going to stall them as long as he can."

"Catherine!"

He grabbed her shoulders to stop her frantic movements. "What are you talking about?"

Catherine took a deep breath and blew it out evenly. "Sara is getting married today. He asked her to marry him this morning and they are getting married today. She called Nicky and he called me and War. They are getting married in..." she glanced at her watch. "In an hour and half at the Chapel of Love on Greenville."

Color drained from Grissom's face. His mouth went slack and for a second Catherine was afraid that he was going to faint. "Gil?"

She held his arm firmly.

"Oh honey, we don't have time for you to freak out. You have got to do something. You have got to stop this wedding. Gil this is your last chance. For the first time in your life, you have got to throw caution to the wind."


	5. 5

Chapter 5

Warrick's hands gripped the steering wheel tightly. He glanced back at his friend and mentor in the rear view mirror.

"Okay so hears the deal. Alan asked Sara to marry him over breakfast. She said yes. He convinced her to do the deed today so that they can go on a honeymoon while the lab is closed. She called Nick to round up the gang. Greg and Jacqui are supposed to meet us there. We were supposed to tell everyone but you."

Catherine pulled out a compact to check her makeup. "Like she thought that was going to happen."

Grissom still looked stunned. He tried to take deep breaths, they were supposed to help right?

"Griss you got to buck up. What's your plan?"

"I don't have a plan. What if she really loves this guy? I am not so sure this is the best idea"

Catherine shut the compact with at definite click.

"Grissom get your head out of your ass."

A bead of sweat trickled down Grissom's face.

"You know I think you have insulted me more in the last hour than you have in the last 15 years."

"Well if you had just listened to me in the first place it wouldn't have gotten this far, when you called me from Boston 10 years ago, what did I tell you? Huh?"

"Kids" Warrick held up one elegant hand.

Catherine's cell phone began to emit a shrill beep. "Willows. Sara? Of course we are on our way. Calm down. Is Nick there yet? Don't panic. Everything is going to be okay. We are 5 minutes away. See you in a second sweetie."

Catherine snapped the phone shut and turned around to look at Gil. "She's nervous, very nervous."

"Is Nick with her?" Warrick steered the car onto a side street.

"Yeah"

"Well I told him to do everything including tap dance till we got there."

"Let's pray it's not too late."

For the first time in years Gil Grissom began to pray fervently


	6. 6

Chapter 6

Sara stood before the long mirror in the dressing room. Her dress was a true white. The bodice was haphazardly studded with dainty pearls.

The tiny straps were embossed with transparent hand sewn sequins. She'd bought the dress a decade ago convinced that she had found her soul mate. She sighed. She had been wrong.

The back dipped dangerously low to reveal a small tattoo above her right hip. He once told Sara that she reminded him of ladybug

"Ladybugs beat there wings 85 times in a second. Your mind probably works at the speed."

She had dazzled him with her gap toothed smile.

He had pushed a loose curl behind her ear. "If you squeeze a lady bug to hard it will bite but it won't hurt and probably won't leave a mark. It's just trying to tell you to back off.

He leaned closer to her. She had felt his breath on her face. "They do things in there own time, in their own way. They don't make concessions to the environment or to Mother Nature. They are who they are."

He had kissed her on that crisp fall night in Boston. She had expected more but it never happened. She had to continued to wait, believing that would eventually make their way to one another. It was time to let go of that dream. She stood and moved toward the door.

Nick met the others as they got out of the car. "Okay so what's the plan?"

They all turned to look at Grissom. Catherine was pleased to see look of resolved determination set in his handsome features. was set in his handsome features. This was the Grissom she knew so well.

"Take me to Sara."

Nick ushered them to a dark lobby. They were about to turn down a long hallway when Alan appeared. Grissom studied the man. He was a bit taller than Grissom. He had hair the color of black shoe polish. "_Probably dyes it. How could Sara fall for a man that dyes his hair?"_ He wore a well cut black suit and a monochromatic silver blue tie. His intelligent eyes narrowed at the sight of Grissom. "Who are you?"

Grissom peeled off his sun glasses and regarded the other man.

"I'm Gil Grissom"

"I see and why are you here Dr. Grissom. It is my understanding that you and Sara don't have anything else to talk about."

"Your understanding is wrong."

"I won't allow you to upset my wife to be on our wedding day."

"Well see that's where you are wrong, No one allows Sara to do anything."

They all turned as they heard a door open to the right of the group. It was followed by the delicate click clack of heels on the polished floor. As Sara came into view, she first spotted Catherine and her face broke into a warm smile. "Thank God you are here. I need your help with..."

As Grissom stepped into view, Sara's mouth opened to speak but no words came out.

For a nanosecond she was transported to the first time he had called her by her first name ten years ago.

_Ms. Siddle may I see you for a second?_

_Yes Dr. Grissom._

_I know you had a number of questions that didn't get answered. I would like to set aside some time to answer them for you?_

"_I will on one condition."_

_She marveled at the blue of his eyes. She'd never seen anyone quite as shy as he seemed to be. _

"_Yes?"_

_He wondered how her dark hair would feel to the touch. He'd never seen anyone as beautiful as she was. Did she know how beautiful she was?_

"_Only if you call me Sara."_

"_Sara it is." _

"Sara" His voice held a primitive pleading.

"I can't believe you." Sara looked at her friends. Her eyes had narrowed to slits. "How can you bring him here? Grissom I know that is not a big deal for you but this is my wedding day and I don't want you here. Do you hear me Grissom I don't want you here. Leave."

She spat the last word and disappeared down the hall where she had emerged from


	7. 7

Chapter 7

Grissom was close on her heels. He was vaguely aware that Alan followed also swearing out oaths.

Grissom came to the only door along the dark hall and called, "Sara. I am coming in."

He pushed the door open. Sara sat looking out the window into the bright afternoon sun.

Alan rushed past Grissom and knelled besides her. "Sweetie I am so sorry. I'll get rid of him." He glared at Grissom.

Sara straightened her posture and looked at Grissom over Alan's shoulder. Grissom's face was mask of emotion. His mouth was set in at thin determined line. His handsome face was full of pleading.

"Sara please. Please give me just five minutes and then I will leave. After all this time can't you just give me five minutes?"

Alan's shoulders slumped a little as he heard her words. "Five minutes then you leave. You leave and we never talk about this again."

Grissom nodded as he looked down at her.

Sara took Alan's hands in his.

"Alan can we just have a few minutes? It's okay" Alan stood and exited the room. He looked forlorn as pulled the door behind him.

Grissom took Alan's former position. "I know that you don't owe me this but please just listen. Sara please. Please don't marry this man."

Chapter 8

"Why would I do that Grissom. Why?"

"Because you don't love him."

Sara snorted. "Lots of people marry people that they don't love. Besides I only ever loved one man and he never loved be back. "

He took both her hands in his. "That's not true."

Sara's chest constricted with pain.

"I have been a fool. I have been an absolute fool and Sara if you give me an opportunity too, I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you." He took both her hands in his. Her skin was warm to the touch.

"Grissom..." she faltered as he put one hand to his lips. "Grissom. I can't do this anymore. I can't go on this rollercoaster with you. I waited 8 years. I did baby I did."

_Baby. She'd called him baby_.

Her face was damp with tears.

In one sudden movement he pulled her from the chair. His lips touched hers and as they did her resistance fell away as he crushed her against him. She felt as if every part of her body was on fire. Without meaning to her long arms went around his neck and one hand found his thick hair.

"Oh Sara."

She broke away from him and looked into his eyes. "The rest of your life making it up?"

"Every day. Starting right now."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a dark velvet box. Sara's eyes widened and he opened it to reveal a solitaire in a delicate antique platinum setting.

"Gil?"

"Sara Sidle. Will you marry me?"

Sara began to shake as she nodded her consent. He took the other ring off and slipped the new one on.

"When did you?"

"You remember we were walking past that jeweler off campus. You couldn't take your eyes off of it. It was the day after you and I kissed you"

Grissom was surprised when she punched him solidly in the arm.

"Ouch. What was that for?"

"For waiting until the last minute, for making me think that you didn't want me. For every sleepless night I have ever had because of you." Each sentence was punctuated with blows.

He stopped the final blow with one hand while he used the other to pull her in for a kiss.

"You have the rest of your life to hit me. For now just kiss me."

She did.

Sara opened the door and walked to the lobby where Alan stood apart form the larger group. His hands were folded across his chest and he appeared be staring off in space. Sara said something to Gil and walked to where he stood.

He looked at her expectantly. She pressed the ring into his hand.

"Alan. I am so sorry but I can't marry you."

He said nothing. He took the ring and slipped it into his front pocket. "Sara..."

"Alan. You should marry someone that loves you, someone that takes your breath away. Someone that you can't live without!"

Alan looked glanced toward Grissom. "He does all that for you?"

"Yes."

He looked at her one last time as he turned and left the building.

Sara heard a several of her friends exhale as Grissom came to stand behind her. "You okay." He put one a light hand on her shoulder.

Just then a woman dressed in conservative black suit stepped from the chapel into the lobby. She wore a clerics color and had a kind face.

"There's the happy couple. Is everyone ready?" She looked expectantly at Sara and Grissom.

Sara was about to explain when she heard Grissom say, "Yes my wife to be and I are ready."

He looked back at his beaming friends as he escorted his bride to be down the isle.


End file.
